Son of The lightning dragon
by Dragonslayer-Ryouta
Summary: Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Son of the Lightning Dragon

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Unknown Clearing, Year - X769

"**Ryouta rise" **the bright yellow Dragon said to the young seven year old boy lying down on the ground. 

"Yes tou-san?" The young child answered the dragon with a sparkle in his eye hoping for some more training.

"**Ryouta, I want you to go into town today to get some supplies, mainly food and drinks." **The dragon noticed the sparkle in Ryouta's eyes and said, **"When you come back I'll teach you a Dragon Slayer Technique, ok?" **With that the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yatta, but Tou-San where will I get the mooneey?" the boy questioned the dragon. With that question the dragon turned around and went into its cave and handed Ryouta a bag full of precious gems. 'Wow, I never knew Tou-San had this many gems in his cave' the boy fell when the dragons dropped the heavy bags of gems into Ryouta's outstretched arms.

"**Use these; there should be more than enough for your needs." **The dragon paused before saying, **"Ryouta, don't get into trouble while you're in town and don't bring to much attention to you unless the people of that town question you ok." **The dragon looked at Ryouta noticing that he wasn't paying attention and decided to shoot a tiny spurt of lightning at the ground in front of his feet. **'I swear this boy will be the death of me'**

"Sorry Tou-San I was just thinking about what there is to see in the-" the dragon stared at the boy with shocking yellow eyes which made the boy stop his talking and sit down on the grass with his head hung low.

"**Ryouta, I tell you this so that you don't get hurt, also you should hurry up its getting late." **The dragon turned around and looked at sun as it was stretching between the midway points of setting across the horizon. **"You best hurry boy, unless you want me to blast you with my lightning." **The dragon snorted with a half snarl. Ryouta ran off knowing how bad Anorak's lightning hurt. **'Now time to go visit that earth dragon brat.' **Ryouta looked back and saw Anorak fly away and wondered where he was going. He decided against following him and headed towards the town.

'Yatta I finally get to see what Oshibana town looks like and maybe I'll even get the chance to see a real train.' Ryouta started to run towards Oshibana with insane amounts of excitement. When he saw the sign that said Oshibana Ryouta turned around while walking backward to see if he could see his home. As soon as he turned around he ran into a girl that was about one year older than him.

"Hey watch where you going pipsqueak." The brown headed girl shouted, "You almost broke my nose." She stopped for a second and looked at the kid a little longer and finally said, "Do I know you, you smell familiar?"

"Well you do smell familiar, but this is my first time here, and you're the first girl I've seen." The black haired boy stared at the girl and then remembered what he was supposed to do for Anorak. "Hey do you know where there's a place that I can get food at." The brown hair girl thought to herself for a good minute and then said, "I have no clue, and this is my first time here as well." She started to laugh at herself for not knowing where anything is. Ryouta looked at her with a disappointed face and then started to walk towards the town. "Hey where are you going, I'm looking for food too. You don't mind if I come along do you, oh by the way my name is Yui what's yours?" Ryouta took a second to think before making his decision while the girl stared at him.

"Yeah you can come along" Ryouta turned around trying to be cool then said, "by the way, my names Ryouta."

**(A/N: Okay guys this is the first chapter of Son of the Lightning dragon I hope you like it. At the moment I know it is a little lack luster but for the first three to four chapters it will pretty much be Ryouta growing up and learning his dragon slayer magic. Another thing is that my updates will most likely be every week or if I have the time two-three times a week. I'll be working on making the chapters longer after I finish the training arc for Ryouta, also I'm willing to take OC's if you guys want to make some I'll have the form in the next chapter. I'm also up for reviews and criticism if there's anything you guys think I can do better for the next chapter tell me. So review and tell me what you guys think— D.R signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oshibana (training arc)

Son of the Lightning Dragon

Chapter 2: Oshibana

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Oshibana – Year – X769

"Hey Yui, since you don't know where the market is how are we supposed to find it" Ryouta stared at the brown haired girl as she looked at earth and then out of nowhere she looked at him and said, "Well I guess we could go talk to the locals, I'm betting they would know where it is." Both Ryouta and Yui started to walk from house to house until a kid around the age of ten finally answered the door. He wore a black shirt with gray pants and he didn't wear any shoes.

"What do you two want; if you're looking for money I don't have any." The kid stared at the two younger children sizing them up in case they wanted to fight.

"We just wanted to know where the market is you baka, why would be looking for money anyways I have enough right here." Ryouta pulled the sack of gems from his side and showed it to the black haired kid. The black haired kid stared at the sack of gems for a little while before he grabbed it and ran off. "Hey teme, what are you doing those are mine" Ryouta got up and chased after the black haired boy and dragged Yui after him. They chased the kid up to the train station and then they took a left down the alley when all of a sudden the kid stopped and Ryouta ran full force into him but just bounced off of him almost as if he hit a rock. "Hey teme, what are you doing."

Yui pointed at the shadow in front of the kid with black hair. A tall pale man walked out of the dark and pointed a knife at him and said, "Oh is that the money you owe me Ren?" The pale man grabbed the sack of gems while Ryouta exclaimed that they belonged to him. "Kid shut your mouth before I slice it off of you, understand you little brat." Ryouta looked at the ground out of shame rather than fear. "Now Ren, let's see what you got in this sack of yours." The man rips open the bag with his knife and all the gems inside start to spill out all over the floor. "Well than looks like short stack over there is a pretty rich, I wonder how much money I would get if I took him hostage." The man shoved Ren out of the way and sprinted towards Ryouta trying to tackle him. Yui snaps out of the daze she was in from listening to the conversation and saw that the creepy man was heading right towards them started to get on the ground and eat the dirt.

"Eh, Yui now's not the time to eat … dirt" Ryouta looked at her with his mouth agape as she continued to eat dirt.

Once she finished eating the dirt Yui stood up and stared at the man with a devilish grin. "Oi, teme, it's not nice to steal from kids. Looks I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." The earth and dust around Yui started to collect towards her mouth.

Ryouta thought to himself, 'there's no way that she could be one of us, she can't possibly be a Dragonslayer."

"Earth Dragon Roar" Yui let loose a small stream of gravel, stone and dirt at a high density out of her mouth which shot towards the man and sent him flying out of the alley and into the street. "Hey Ryouta, Ren, let me handle this." Yui rushed out into the street with almost demonic facial features as she climbed onto the chest of the man she just blasted and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Hey Ryouta, that girl, is she a friend of yours." Ren looked at Ryouta with a slight hint of fear hoping that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of her rampage for stealing Ryouta's gems.

"Well I wouldn't call her my friend due to the fact that I just met her, but I would say that she has powers like mine." Ryouta turned and looked at Yui as she had just finished pounding the man with no hair and then she begins to walk balk towards Ryouta and Ren. 'I still can't believe that she is being raised by a dragon. I'll have to ask Anorak about that.'

"Hey Ren, Ryouta, you guys ok" Yui flipped her long brown hair and looked at the two young boys who had fear in their eyes. "You guys aren't scared of me are you; I only hurt those who I deem are evil or take advantage of others. Which I'm pretty sure is what he did to you Ren." Ren started to look at the ground and Ryouta noticed so he tapped on Ren's shoulder.

"Hey Ren, why did that man said you owe him money if you don't mind my asking?" Ryouta, Ren, and Yui were walking out of the alley and were headed back to Ren's house after they had picked up Ryouta's gems. Ren looked down at the ground for a little while longer before he finally decided to speak.

"Well 3 years ago both my parents were killed when a thief came into our home to steal our things and at the time he was downstairs I was sneaking down there to get some extra food. He noticed me and at first I didn't notice him till he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor." Ren looked at the ground as he remembered his painful memories. "The next thing I know I started screaming and my parents rushed downstairs to see what's wrong with me and the moment the man noticed them." Ren stops talking as tears start to fall down his face and then he breathes in some air and continues his story. "When he noticed me he kicked me towards the door and I slammed my head and I passed out but not before seeing that the man used magic and this one thing that really stood out was this mark on his shoulder. It was a tattoo of some kind, like a guild mark. It had the picture of a dragon with its claws outstretched. After that I passed out and woke up with my parents dead and everything in my house stolen." Ren started to break down after that and began to cry while Yui just stared into the distance and Ryouta tried to console him.

"Hey Ren, since none of us have any immediate family why don't we be each other's kazoku; we'll be family." Yui looked down at Yui with a face that almost meant if he were to say no it would mean something bad. Ren thought about it for a little bit, 'I barely know these guys and according to Ryouta they met each other not long ago either, but I do feel like I could get along with these guys and it would be great to have these guys as a family.' Ren then sat up and looked at Yui, "Sure Yui, Ryouta lets be family." Ren looked at them both with a crazy smile on his face finally rid of the burden in his heart about his parents' death.

After finishing his conversation with his new kazoku and giving the rest of his gems to Ren, Ryouta began walking back towards the west forest of Oshibana; he started thinking about Yui and the powers that she used. 'Anorak has got a lot answer, one of them being why there is a Dragonslayer so close to us.

**(A/N; Hey guys I'm back, sorry for not writing more but I've been busy with basketball and finals so I've been trying to get as much writing as I could possible. Also I hope you guys enjoy the small back story that I gave Ren at first I wasn't sure what I would do but then I thought about something that I could use later in the story. Also there will be OC guilds with one of them being Silent sword which pretty much is going to take the place of the Eisenwald guild after it is disbanded. The other guild being a dark guild will be Dragon's Talon as you could guess from Ren's back story. Finally I'm going to put the character form at the end of this, also after the first four chapters I'm going to give a description of my three characters that I created. Hope you guys review so that you can tell me what could be better or if you like it – DR. Signing off)**

**OC**** Form:**

Name:  
Age:  
Guild:  
Guild mark: (Area and color)  
Magic Type:  
Spells:

History: (how did they end up in the guild, what's their background, their family, relations to characters, etc. etc.)  
Family: (just a small list of names and how the OC interacts with them, if they're still alive, no second cousins twice removed and that stuff: P)

Appearance: (basic things, height, eye color, hair color, what hair looks like, skin color)  
Regular Clothes: (mission clothes or clothes they wear around the guild)

Personality: (do make this the longest part of the OC form! Need to know everything 'bout them, like how they react in battles, if they're different around their friends that stuff!)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:

Love life: (sexuality, what they look for in a person)  
Role in the guild: (do they normally bartend or are they the joker, etc. etc.)

Misc. Info: (anything else you want me to know about your OC, wacky facts, w/e :3)


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Son of the Lightning Dragon

Chapter 3: Training

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

West forest of Oshibana – Year – X770

"Oi, Anorak it's time to start training." Ryouta climbed up the back of the yellow dragon and punched in the back of the head being careful to not impale his hands on the sharp scales that covered Anorak's neck. "Hey are you even listening to me" Ryouta jumped off of the dragon and stood right in front of him. 'If he won't wake up looks like I'll have to try out the new technique I learned.' "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Ryouta sent a blast of lightning at the dragon and at the exact moment the bright yellow dragon opened its mouth and ate the lightning. The dragon began to get up while stretching out its massive wings and yawned.

"**Although your power is getting stronger after only a year of my training you still aren't strong enough to pose a threat to anyone, not even that earth Dragonslayer girl that you find attractive**"

"First of all I'm a lot stronger than you think and second of all I do not think she is attractive!" Ryouta shouted at the dragon while his face was just a tad bit red. Ryouta folded his arms and turned away from the dragon with a half smile. 'I don't like Yui, she may be pretty but that doesn't mean that I like her.

"**Hey, Ryouta, what are you thinking of. If you don't want to train I can go back to sleep."** The dragon laughed as the child turned around quickly and stated that he wanted to train and that he was only thinking about the new moves Anorak was going to teach him. **"Ok Ryouta time to train." **The dragon turned around and pointed at a secluded part of the east forest. **"Ryouta, I want you to demonstrate to me all the moves that I have shown you so far, and I want it done in under a minute." **Ryouta stared at the dragon for what seemed like a second and then put on a serious face and shot a beam of lightning from his hand into the sky showing his readiness to begin. **"One, Two, Three, Go!" **Ryouta shot onto the forest floor and began speeding deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

"Lightning Dragon Roar" Ryouta sent a stream of lightning out of his mouth destroying a few trees and making a small clearing for him to use the rest of his magic. "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack" Ryouta spread his arms behind his back and streams of lightning enveloped his arm making a pair of wings constructed entirely of lightning as he whipped his body around in a three sixty turn taking out the remainder of the trees that surrounded his small clearing. The moment his attack was done Ryouta jumped up in the air and shouted, "Lightning Dragon Crushing Talon" Ryouta's right hand became cloaked with an electrical aura that spread out and grew into the makeshift hand of a dragon; Ryouta used the force of gravity to increase the power of his strike as he crashed into the ground creating a large explosion. Out of the smoke came Ryouta with lightning covering both of his hand as he ran out of the crater his previous attack he had made and shouted his final attack. "Lightning Dragon Blinding Spark" Ryouta combined both his hands into one and a ball of lightning about the size of a small child sprouted formed around his hands. Ryouta shot the ball of lighting at the nearest hill as the ball shot through the hill until it reached the middle of the hill and then expanded into a mini explosion leveling the top half of the hill. Ryouta walked back to Anorak admiring his handiwork but before he got to Anorak he tripped over a log that he had blasted away when he used his wing attack. Anorak stared at the young Dragonslayer before chuckling to himself.

'**That kid definitely has potential, but at the moment that's all he has. He lacks grace in battle while also lacking power. His attacks may pack a punch to inexperienced mages or low ranking mages but the moment someone comes who has more experience than him I don't know how well he'll be able to handle it.' **The dragon walked over to Ryouta who had chosen to sit on the log he tripped over while waiting for Anorak to assess his work. The dragon stared long and hard at Ryouta before speaking his mind. **"Ryouta although you posses the necessary skills required to use these techniques you still have not completely gained their full potential, another thing; your speed is lacking along with your destructive power. Your roar alone should've been able to create a crater that required you to use three of the four attacks I've taught you. Finally, even though you're only seven you have gained a deep understanding of my basic attacks and I think it's time for me to try to show you the more advanced forms of Dragon Slaying Magic." **Ryouta stared at the dragon taking in every word before he finally acknowledged what the dragon was telling him.

"Wait, advanced Dragon Slaying Magic" Ryouta looked at the dragon with his head cocked sideways. "Are you trying to tell me you're going to teach me secret arts?" Ryouta's eyes started to shine with a dazzling anime light as he stared at the dragon.

Anorak looked at Ryouta with a look of humor at the boy's facial features but sighs and instead says, **"Boy you are not ready for the secret arts and I wouldn't teach you anyway. I want you to learn those for yourself and change them to fit your style of fighting. The thing I will be teaching you is the second aspect of my lightning magic. It's called Lightning Dragon Thunder style. Now Ryouta, I want you to focus." **

East Forest of Oshibana Year – X770

"**Yui, my daughter, you have grown strong in the way of Earth Dragon Slayer magic." **A dark brown dragon looked down at a field of flowers and grass and looking up at the dragon was Yui and she looked at the dragon with a gleam in her eyes at the praise as Terra the Earth Dragon was not one to give compliments so easy. **"Now for the rest of your training my young one, I must tell you the truth. In seven year I will be leaving you to fend for yourself. I tell you this because I know you will be strong and you will be able to handle me being gone. I have known and cared for you for the past 6 years and even as a small child, you showed a strong will and a passion to protect." **The dragon stared at the young girl looking for any sort of reaction but Yui stood tall and stared at the dragon with a face that betrayed no emotion. **"Now I know that all though you look at me with eyes that have no emotion I know that in your heart you feel betrayed and scared. You wonder why I must leave, why I must betray you like I have. I can't tell you my exact purposes for leaving but I will tell you that I do not wish to leave you. I only wish that I could stay by your side till you wish to leave me. The only thing that I can think of giving you before I leave is imparting a new type of magic and the day before I leave, something you can remember me by other than my magic. The new type of magic I wish to impart to you is another part of which the earth does. The earth not only creates and destroys, it also heals and mends." **The dragon looked at Yui to see if she was following, once she noticed that she was still paying attention she continued on. **"The power to be able to heal yourself using the earth is quite helpful, but it does have its weaknesses. Just like the earth requires other natural sources to heal you must rely on others to be able back you up in battle for the amount of time it takes to heal. That being said this technique is not to be used in one on one battle." **The dragon continued to speak about the properties of healing magic while elsewhere in the town of Oshibana.

Oshibana Town Year – X770

Ren was walking around the streets of Oshibana handing out a few more of the gems that he had gotten from Ryouta a while back when they had first met. Usually around the end of the day all of the bad and wicked souls would crawl from their cracks and crevices to prey on the souls of the weak. Ren was rushing home to escape the madness that was Oshibana at night. Ren began a full sprint back to his house as he was only a block away when out of the darkness a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. The person that had attacked him put his hand behind him and pulled a knife to Ren's throat. "Hey kid you might not know me but I sure do know about you, by the way I was there when your parents died." The man snickered at the boy under his grasp as the child looked at him with extreme hatred. "Yeah although it was my partner that did it I watched as the life seeped out their bodies, oh and I stole this." The man pulls out a necklace that had a small black lacrima attached to the end of the necklace. Ren stared at the lacrima for what seemed like an hour while listening to man drone on about how it seemed interesting that their bodies were pointed away from him almost as if to protect him. After Ren realized the importance of the necklace he thought back to what his mom had told him when he was six.

_Oshibana Town Year – X766_

_In Ren's house the day before his parent's death Ren was sitting in his mother's lap reading a book while his father was upstairs sleeping. Ren turned around to look at his mother while noticing that she had a necklace with a black lacrima on the end of the chain. "Hey mom, why do you have a black lacrima around your neck?" Ren's mom looked at him with loving eyes preparing to tell him a story._

"_Well my little Ren that question would have to date back to when our ancestors were born. Our family is descended from a race of wizards that weren't born with an innate ability to use magic. They were able to gain the abilities through a source called a lacrima. They were able to implant this magic power inside of them through multiple ways. Some achieved it by eating it, others by absorbing its essence through science. They tried to see if it was possible to absorb more than one type of magic but when they did their bodies denied the magic and destroyed them. That is one of the many faults with the way our magic is used." Ren looked at his mother with a questioning glance wondering whether or not if she has gained magic like that. His mother laughed quietly and smiled at him before saying, "No me and your father do not have those magic abilities due to the worst side effect of gaining magic this way. The magic when used at times of extreme stress or extreme sense of emotions no matter what the emotion is, whether it be hate, sorrow, love or happiness. This magic tends to try and take over the body and engulf it until nothing is left but the essence of this magic. So far the only known way to get rid of this trait is to find a way to control that power with an iron will or find another way that rids one of the negative portions of the lacrima that feeds on emotions." Ren's mother paused to take a breath before continuing the story. "Now this lacrima is one of the last ones from when our ancestors had used them to gain magical powers." _

Oshibana Town Year X770

Ren stared at the lacrima realizing the power it held and started to formulate a plan to get it out of the man's hand until the man hung the necklace right in front of his face. Ren pushed his head forward shocking the man into moving the knife as Ren bit down and swallowed the black lacrima. The man backed up as Ren's body started to convulse and violently shake until it stopped. The man began to crawl towards the young child at a slow cautious pace until out of nowhere Ren shouted in a voice that was not his own. **"Stand back pitiful human, for the sins you have committed I will destroy you and all those you hold dear." **The man stared at Ren before laughing out loud before replying.

"You; destroy me. You're nothing but a pitiful excuse for a child that was lucky that he survived the night his parents died." The man laughed some more until Ren lifted his hand towards the man's arm.

"**I warned you, Shadow Make: Spear" **A spear of darkness shot out of Ren's hand and impaled itself inside the man's shoulder. The man screamed out in pain as the darkness spread throughout his body until it completely surrounded him. **"Now prepare to die, Shadow Make: Sword" **a sword of darkness appeared out of Ren's arm as he charged the man covered in shadows and impaled him through the heart. The man from Dragon's Talon let out one more shriek before he finally died as the shadows released him blood seeped out from the wound on his chest. Ren began to walk forward before he passed out.

**(A/N: Hey guys I'm back it has been about eight days since I last posted and that's because for me this chapter had a vital point in one of the stories arcs. I also wanted to say that if you want to add characters just PM me and I'll most likely be introducing characters in chapter five if I get any. The last thing that I wanted to say is that I hope you like the new chapter. – D.R signing off)**


End file.
